1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for setting on a light bulb to dispense fragrance in a controlled manner and in response to heat generated by the light bulb.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Haensel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,796, issued Jan. 6, 1976, discloses an electric lamp bulb having a covering of active oxidation catalyst such that fumes and odors in the confines of a room that are drawn over the catalytic surface will be converted to less objectional products.
Lindauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,099, issued Jan. 15, 1980, discloses a ring or toroid formed of a relatively rigid Versalon.RTM. type polyamide resin containing volatile substances such as perfume oil, odorants, insecticides, bactericides and animal repellents. The toroid is disclosed as being wrapped around the surface of an electric light bulb, so that when the light bulb is energized, the light bulb will emit perfume into the atmosphere.
Gyulay, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,428, issued Mar. 3, 1987, discloses a porous ceramic ring sized to be supported on the upper end of an upright light bulb. The ring has a cavity on the top side thereof for holding a predetermined volume of a fragrant oil. The oil will be absorbed by the ring. When the light bulb is energized, the oil absorbed by the ring will be vaporized due to the heat applied thereto by the light bulb.
Spector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,433, issued Mar. 3, 1987, discloses a capsule for being attached to the surface of an incandescent light bulb. The capsule includes a flexible pad of porous material impregnated with a volatile liquid fragrances, sandwiched between a base and a cover formed of a metal foil-plastic laminate. The cover has a vent hole therein. The base is coated with a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive whereby the capsule may be adhered to the surface of the light bulb. Heat from the light bulb will volatilize the liquid impregnant to produce an aromatic vapor that is discharged through the vent hole.
Huff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,231, issued Jun. 1, 1999, discloses an absorbent pad made from a non-combustible material such as Manniglas 1200.TM. for fitting over and securely gripping a light bulb at its widest point. Drops of fragrance oil are placed on the absorbent pad either after or before the absorbent pad is placed on the light bulb. When the light bulb is turned on, the absorbed fragrance oil will be vaporized due to the heat generated by the light bulb.
"Light ring" type fragrance dispensers that emit a fragrance when placed on a light bulb have been available for several years. However, all know prior art "light ring" type fragrance dispensers have certain disadvantages. For example, most prior art "light ring" type fragrance dispensers cause the fragrance medium (typically a fragrant oil) to touch the light bulb, thus reducing the lift of the light bulb. Also, the common prior art "light ring" type fragrance dispensers are made of felt material that have the risk of burning. In addition, with prior art "light ring" type fragrance dispensers, the amount of fragrance has never been controllable; with such prior art "light ring" type fragrance dispensers the fragrance is typically strong at first and then fades out over time.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a fragrance dispenser including a body member having an opening for receiving a portion of a light bulb and having a cavity for holding a fragrance medium so that when the fragrance medium is held in the cavity, the light bulb is energized, and at least a portion of the light bulb is received in the opening the body member, heat from the light bulb will be transferred through at least a portion of the body member to the fragrance medium held in the cavity in the body member to cause the fragrance medium to emit a fragrance; and including control means for controlling the emissions of fragrance from the fragrance medium held in the cavity in the body member.